


mushi

by kittyspring



Category: inavder zim, zadr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/n: warning attempt suicide.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. mushi

The Two were walking home from skool after a long day. Zim was complaining and ranting about the students as he often does. Usualy Dib would have complained with him but he just felt so happy as he listened. Today at lunch he thought of the perfect thing to say to Zim but he was waiting patently for an opening and also because he was a little nervous about saying it. He walked beside zim with a smile on his face as the alien went on about all the horrable things in skool. "And then she was all 'you want more potatos' to which I said 'if I wanted potatoes I would ask for them wouldn't I' and I stormed out of the cafitiria to clean myself. To think they thought it funny well zim will show them I will show them all" he threw a fist to the air. The two stopped at his front gate. He raised a brow at Dib "why haven't you said anything is the Dib plotting something is it something agenst zim" he questioned stepping back a bit in alarm. Dib shook his head "no just thinking" he told him. "About how you've invaded my heart" his smile grew. Zim looked confused by the humans words. "Zim has not invaded your heart. I invaded your stomach and brain but not your heart" Dib chuckled. He stepped forward and kissed him on the forhead. "Its a joke zim" he told "well see Ya" he turned and walked away. Zim brought a hand to his forhead and blushed. "Stupid human" he turned onto his lawn and walked up to his house.


	2. Cling

Dib sat in his desk chair typing up a report for skool. The screen reflected on his comically large glasses. Gaz slipped into his room and flipped off the switch making the room almost pitch black "your light is stupid" she said. Dib groaned in response not registering what she said. He typed away completely enveloped in what he was doing so enveloped he didn't even know someone breaking into his room an hour later. He didn't notice the figure slithering from his window to under his desk. He stopped typing when he felt claw like hands on his knees. He wheeled back a bit and looked down to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him. His eyes widened in suprise and the figure took this appertunity to slither out from under the desk and climb onto Dibs lap as fast as he could without hurting the other in his inpatients. Dib rolled his eyes and smiled as the creature wrapped his arms around the boy and nuzzled his head in his chest.

"Zim missed you today" he slightly purred. Dib chuckled at the adorable alien. He placed a hand on Zims back while he brought the other up to his face to push his glasses up.

"Zim hehehe I have a paper due tomarrow" the only response he got was Zim nuzzling his head into Dibs cheats again. Dib sighed at the stubborn alien. He wheeled himself back to his desk as close as he could get and reached for his keyboard to bring it closer to himself. Zim purred slightly again, content with his situation. Zim always wanted to cuddle or have some form of contact from Dib. He didn't really act on his feeling during school hours though mainly because he and Dib were embarrassed about those things in public. Expecialy since half the town hated the two and the other half didnt know them but if they did they'd probably hate the two as well. Since religion is still a thing Dib didn't want to be bullied worse for his sexuality and even though Zim was confused about the reason he still obeyed Dibs wishes. So in public it was like the two were still enemies but behind closed doors Zim acted on his impulses, Dib didn't really mind in fact he really liked holding the small alien. He was smooth and squishy and felt so right in Dibs arms. Dib stopped typing making Zim open his eyes at the loss of sound. The human placed the keyboard on the desk then sat back in his chair. He wrapped his arms around Zim. The alien looked up at him, he brought his arms from behind Dib to his chest. He reached up and pushed the boys glasses up so he could see his eyes instead of the reflection of light from the computer screen. Dib smiled at him causing Zim to smile, a purple plush appearing on his cheeks. He stretched up and placed a light kiss on Dibs lips then sanked down and nuzzles his face again. Dib blushed and gave Zim a gentle squize as he inhailed the aliens scent. He wished he could do this in public, he wished he could hold Zim and kiss him with out fear of being hit in the head with a rock. But the beatings were bad enough as is plus Dib was content with his situation he consistently told himself so, so it must be true right?


	3. regeneration

Dib dug his spoon into the sad accuse for mash potatoes from the Skool cafeteria. He sighed as he rested his head in his hand. Zim dropped his lunch on the table like he did everyday. Dib looked up at him for a moment then stared down at his potatoes again.   
"Why is the Dib like this" zim asked, poking Dib with his spoon. Dib sighed and straightened his poster.   
"Oddly enough I am failing bio chemistry and if I don't bring something unique to study today then he's gona flunk me, and dad will ground me. He'll probably hate me more for failing one of his favorite classes" As Dib rambled zim took off his glove. He placed it on the table then took his glove less hand to his eye. He removed his contact showing Dib the red orb that was his alien eye. Dib stopped rambling and watched as zim placed the contact into a small container. A robotic arm from his pak reached over his shoulder and grabbed the container, retreating back inside the pak once it had the container. Dib was about to ask him what he was doing but before he could utter a word, Zim had placed his claw like hand around his eye and was now ripping it out. He clinched his jaw and the pain as pink blood started to squirt out. Dib watched, horrafid of the scene. Finaly Zim had managed to pull out his eye, he severed the cord that allowed him to see out of the organ. He closed his eye so the other students didn't notice it missing. An arm from his pak reached out giving zim two cloths. Zim took them and wrapped his eye in one then handed it to Dib. Dib looked at the cloth that was given to him, he was shaking and slowly looked up at zim. The alien had put on his glove and was now wiping up the blood on his face. "Z-zim" he managed to squeak out.   
"Now you have something for bio chemistry" he told and bit into his irken sandwich. Gaz clapped getting both their attention.   
"That was pretty cool I guess" she said then picked up her game and started playing.   
"Ah zim your eye" Dib blurted out, turning to the alien. Zim nodded then stood up.   
"Zim needs to go home" he said then left the cafeteria.

*****  
Dib walked down Zims walkway, carring the red eye in a jar to preserve it. He knocked on the door. A moment later Zim opened the door, not bothering to put on his disguise.   
"Hey i-" Dib stopped talking when he noticed Zim had both eyes now. He moved the jar behind his back.   
"Your eye" he asked.   
"Yes it regenerated a lot slower then usual i still can't see through it yet" he brought a gloved hand to touch under his eye.   
"That's interesting", "so is there a reason you came by" zim asked the tall boy.   
"What oh ya I wanted you to know I got a B" he smiled.   
"What a B ZIMS EYE is with more then some louse B, excuse me I have something important to deal with" zim slammed the door. Dib knew he was gona do something horrable to the bio teacher but at this point he could care less. He walked off the property then moved the jar infront of him. He watched the eye float around as he walked.  
"I should throw this eye out but technically it was a gift and it's rude to throw out gifts" he spoke out loud to himself.


	4. blurr

Dib stared hard at the paper in front of him. the righting was bocked by smudges on his glasses. He groaned in anoyince getting the attention of the alien sitting across the table. He took off he glasses and sat back in his seat. He grabbed the end of his shirt to start cleaning them. After a minute he leaned forward again and looked up. He couldn't see anything other then the blurry colours of Zim. He put his glasses back on and was immediately suprised. Zim was staring at him with wide eyes as a purple blush spread across his face. He quickly looked to the left then lowered his head to his paper. Dib was confused by this action "what's the matter Zim, did you see a bee" He questioned. He turned in his seat to look behind him but their was nothing there that would make Zim act that way. Dib glared around the classroom looking for the thing that could possibly be another weakness. But he didn't find anything. He turned back to Zim who was looking up at him with his head only inches away from his paper. When Dib made eye contact with him he looked back down at his paler so fast Dib could of swarn he heard ft he aliens neck crack. He stared at Zim watching as he became tense and was probably sweating if irkens even did sweat. The bell rang a moment later and Dib watched as Zim quickly grabbed his paper and bulted away from the table. The alien didn't look at Dib nor did he look up until he was sure Dib wasnt in front of him. Dib left the classroom with everyone elts. He saw Zim walking down the hallway. He could of swarn he saw the back of his neck turn purple. His mind raced to a million theorys and possiblities. He smiled to himself as he walked down the hall with everyone elts. He liked find new things about Zim it always made him feel excited to over analyze the aliens behavior.


	5. Zims diary

Dib knocked on Zims door, a little suprised the gnomes didn't attack him. The door swong open to revel a tiny robot in a dog suit.   
"Hey gir" He said stepping inside. Girs programing didn't kick in as he walked which was curious. Instead the little robot removed his costume and screamed a cheery hello. Dib watched him bend down onto his hands and sprint away on all fours while laughing. It wasn't unusal for the robot to be so weird but it always made Dib uneasy. He walked to the couch and sat down. He leaned back only to lunge forward when he felt something unusually hard under the cousion. He dug his hand under the cousion and grabed the item underneath. He pulled it out and leaned back onto the couch. He looked at the item, it was a black book with the word invasion on it. He was intrigued by the black book and couldn't help but open it. He flipped to a random page at the front of the book.   
log date 2. 15. 5.  
Today the insulent Dib thought it be funny to throw a paste filled balloon at me. 'if you love paste so much then here have some' he taunted. That sniveling pig with his stupid glasses and gargantuan head I had to give a report to the tallest with my wig stuck to my head and the paste dripping into my eye. My revenge for the human will be swift and unexpected. But I have to think of something that won't back fire like the baloney incedent that didn't happen. Prehaps I could replace his organs with squirrels. No that's stupid I'll think of something later right now I have find away to get rid of this paste.

Dib laughed at the memorie of that February day. He flipped the page and instently started read becuase of the date.   
Log date 2. 15. 14.  
Today is valentine's day a disgusting human holiday that encourages others to express affection for one another. It's a sickening holiday where the meat bags give eachother meat horrable meat. The Dib says that they use to give out candy on this holiday and stuffed toys. That doesn't sound so bad as a joke the Dib gave me a chocolate heart. It was funny miss bitters went on a rant about our demise and that wench Gredgian cried becuase her beloved Dib was showing someone elts attention sniffling worm baby. Ha get it the Dib has been showing me the hilarious power of play on words and I find that they are actualy quite amusing.

Dib flipped to pass February   
log date 3. 15. 14   
It is march break once again. The sky is grey and the streets are quiet. Zim is depressed. yesterday I was giving the tallest a report when they told me they were sick of the charade. Yesterday I found out that I have been a joke to the empire for six human years my mission isn't real it's just a joke.With out the empire what is there for zim what should zim do if Zim does not have a home anymore. Zims been cut off from irk and it's supplies my tv doesn't even contact the tallest anymore I won't bother trying to find their new signal what's the point. Zim can't stay on earth it's nearly in habitable for me but I can't leave either becuase it's the only planet not marked for conquest by irk. Zim has been thinking since there's noting for zim perhaps zim should be nothing.

Dib stared at the word fearful of what he might read next.

Everyone would be happy if zim was nothing the tallest would be rid of a nuisance and the Dib would have a specimen for the scientists and would get the respect he wants. Instead of laying on the ground I have decided to bake cookies with gir all day. If I became nothing what would happen to gir and mini moose.

Dib looked out into the living room. Gir sat infront of the big tv and was flipping through the channels. Agenst his better judgement Dib read another page from March.

log date 3. 15. 17.   
The Dib came over early this morning. He was quite and seemed off. Agenst better judgement I allowed him inside I need to talk to him anyway. It's best he knows that I the great zim is no longer great. He curled up on my couch and thanked me for letting him in. When he told me that I am reluctant to say that I got a feeling an irken should only feel for their tallest. This is a cruel joke that is being played on zim It's a nightmare Zim a defect but how I did everything right. I went to the academy I did my training I earned my title. Is this becuase I attacked my own planet I was only excited about operation inpending doom. If I had done that on any other planet I'd be a hero. The Dib sleeps soundly I guess I can't tell him just yet. What would he do would he stop talking to zim becuase I am not great anymore.

Dib flipped to the last written page in the book.   
log date 5. 15. 7   
The planet is now warm and the vial humans are everywhere day and night. I find that lately I am becoming more angry with each passing day. Since I am a defect I often wonder about my sanity the others became murders and some became over welhmed with fluffy feelings. Which is zim I often wonder. I am murderus but I am also full of fuzzy feelings expecially when I am with the Dib. once my enemy is now something I don't know and it makes me want to rip out my heart gut and eat it so I don't have to feel these emotions anymore.

Dib heard the eleveter in the kitchen ding. He quickly stood up and shoved the book under the couch cushion. Zim stopped at the door way of the living room.   
"The Dib" he said then glared at gir who was sleeping.   
"Hey um here" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper. Dib walked over to zim and handed him the paper.   
"An invite to what" Zim asked as he examined the paper.   
"To my birthday it's an invitation for you, gir, and mini moose" Dib watched him stare at the paper, what he read in the little book still running through his head.   
"I'll think about it" zim tried to look proud as he straightened his stands and placed his hands behind him. Dib couldn't help but step forward and hug the small alien tightly. Zims hands swong to Dibs shoulders instinctively.   
"What is this" he asked with a shaky voice.   
"It's a hug, I really want you to come to my party" he released zim and stepped back a bit. Zims cheeks were a light purple and he looked anoyed with Dib.   
"Fine if you want me over so bad Zim will show along with gir and mini moose" Dib smiled at him.   
"Great see you tomarow then" He reached over and gave zim a quick hug before heading to the door. He stopped at the front door and turned to zim. "What" Zim asked flustered, Dib smiled at him and uttered the words he's always wanted to hear himself.   
"I am just glad you're here that's all" he opened the door then left hoping he help a little with what was going on with zim.


	6. electric

There's a tale that's told across the stars that if your off world and meet your soulmate who happens to be a diffrent species a surge of electricity will pass threw the two the first time they touch skin to skin.

Zim sat in the back of the class lazely working on his 'doomolagy' essay which was just naming off things and writing three sentences of doom after it. His mind continued to drift to different bits of information he had stored in his pak. Things like earth government, the irken birthing prosses, space ledgens. He was lost in thought, staring down at the paper with tired eyes. He was unaware of the smirking human sitting a table away from him. He blinked slowly complete unaware of the boy creeping up behind him holding a cup. He dumped the cup on zims arm splashing water all over the table. The alien jumped and screamed as his skin began to sizl. He quickly tore off his glove and rolled up his sleeve in an intempt to hide from the water. Dib laughed at him and Zim glared at the human. "You think your clever but zim will show you who is the cleveriest. It's Zim, Zim is the cleveriest" he hissed. Dib took in a few deep breaths to calm his laughter. He looked at the table where zims glove layed abandoned. Zim fallowed his gaze to the glove. They both looked at each other, Dib with a devilish smirk and Zim with a threatening glare. They both moved forward in an attempt to grab the glove. Zim was quicker and his hand landed on the glove first. Dibs hand landed on top of his. A purple surge of electricity shot up bother their arms. Dib jumped away and waved his hand in the air. "Damn static shock" he mummbled to himself. Zim stood up straight and stared at his ungloved hand. The sounds around him seem to dissipate. He had felt static shock before but that he was sure was not caused by friction. He looked at Dib who was giving him an odd look. "What don't they have static shock on your planet." "Soul mates" he mummbled to himself. "What" Dib asked unsure of what he heard. Zim gripped the glove tightly in his hand "my revenge will be swift and suttle." Dib glared at him. "Nice try but my gaurd is up", "then I'll strik when your gaurds down." "My gaurd is never down." "We shall see Dib, see just how long you can keep your gaurd up because I'll be watching you and once you are alseep I shall take the opportunity" Zim started to laugh but Dib didn't flinch he just continued to glare. The bell rang for the end of class and students hurried as fast as they could to get out of the room. Zim shook his glove then put it back on as Dib pulled on his back pack. Zim watched the human as he left the room. He looked down at his hand, still tingling wi ft h the sensation of dibs hand on his mixed with electricity. He took in a feel breath and headed for the door.


	7. Rubys

It's dark in my room, it's always dark I don't like the window being open. I can feel my heart pounding hard. It was that dream again, I am not sure if I can call it a nightmare but it's a very intense dream. It's always the same I'm standing in a metal room with dim pink lighting. I can't see much it's dark but the pink lights come from many buttons and gadgets on the walls. I try to walk forward and for some reason I am scared like I am not suppost to move. Despit the feeling I keep walking till I turn a corner then the pink light changes to grey as I look up at a gaint broken tv filled with static. It hurts my eyes and I have to look away. When I do I see something or someone sitting on a metal block beside the tv. I get a glimes of red before it's gone. I become more afraid and I turn back and start running. As I run forward the hall becomes black like all the tiny lights have been turned off. Then I get a glimpse of red and stop. I stare at two red orbs like Rubys and I can swear who ever they belong to begins to smile. I can sorta see a giant grin with shark like teeth and a second later I feel claw like hands on Esther side of my face. I can't remember the voice of the Ruby orbs but I remember the words it says to me 'about time you've recovered, I was getting so lonely' then it laughs. Everything starts to get darker and I can no longer see a smile or feel the claws and before I wake up I just see ruby red orbs staring at me. Then I jolt awake, I've been having the same dream for a eight nights now. It's infuriating, I often spend most of the time thinking about the ruby orb becuase their so familiar. I know I've seen them before it's always on the tip of my tounge but I can never remember 'where have I seen these orbs before?'

Dib layed in bed staring at his ceiling in the pitch dark of his room. He had spend three hours like thinking about his dream and groaning in fustration every now and again. A loud knock came from his door "get up" yelled his sister. He listened as her foot steps became distant as she walked away from the door. He sighed and grabbed his glasses off his bedside table.

He yawned as he stepped off the last step on the stairs. He glanced in the mirror that hung on the wall. He had deep dark circles under his eyes and his face was paler then usual. His hair still managed to stay as perfect as a syth. He walked into the kitchen dragging his feet over to the kitchen counter. He grabbed a bowl and cereal then sat down at the table. He poured the ingredients in his bowl and started eating absentmindedly. It wasn't on mysterious mysterys so where have I seen them. A movie mabey it has to be something I've watched more then once. All the movies I've seen the aliens have black or brown eyes the only movie that has ruby red was Indian jones but I've never seen those movies. So on the back of a magazine, I've already checked half my magazines. A cerial box money something at skool. Mabey they were lights like on a car or wait eyes right red eyes no nothing has red eyes like that. "Gaugh why do I wana say eyes they can't be, unless IM REMEMBERING" a spoon was thrown at his head bring him back to reality. "Be quite I'm trying to eat" gaz threatened in a low voice. Dib sighed and sat down to finish his meal. They can be eyes their to bright eyes don't glow like that then why was I so convinced they were eyes.

He was to lost in thought to regester that he had gotten onto the skool bus and then got off. He walked down the hall and walked into the classroom. He sat down in his seat still thinking about the ruby orbes. Miss bitters glided into the room, she growled at the sight of four kids who sat in the class. "Bus now" she pointed to the window where a bus sat outside letting kids from dibs class onboard. He blinked then grabbed his bag and headed for the door with the other three kids. In his haze he had forgotten they were suppost to go see an old lab that is used for strorage for usless junk that doesn't work. Except for the black hall which is a small orb like shuttle that has no windows and is complpletly pitch black. Miss bitters loves this thing becuase the people who run the tour force all students inside so it's crapmt and then they make it tilt side to side for three minutes. She loves it becuase it scares the kids. Dib stepped onto the bus and everyone glared at him. All the seat were full except for the one beside Zim. He groaned then slid into the front seat beside Zim. Zim glared at him for a moment then returned to fiddling with the gadget in his hands. Dib glanced at the gadget and something clicked on his head. The old lab zims gona steal technology and use it agenst us. Of course I've been to busy with this stupid dream that I haven't thought up a plan to stop him. Think Dib what could you do. Miss bitters stood at the front of the bus "the board wants you to be safe so before we leave chose a trip buddy, once you have one you are responsible for watching one another and making sure you don't get lost or steal anything" she sat down with a hiss. Dib smiled and turned to Zim with a victorious look about him. "Here that Zim" the alien looked at him with an anoyed look "since I'm your tripbuddy You won't be able to steal anything" Zim laughed and dibs smile fell. "Stupid, stinky human like I want your garbage" he smirked down at the gadget in his hand. "And what's that a ploy to destroy us are you gona blow up the lab" Dib intaragated. Zims smirk fell "no it's new part for gir he's been malfunctioning a lot lately so I am making him a new brain" Dib stared at him for a minute "didn't the last time you tried something like that he destroyed a library". Zim smiled "yes but this is diffrent this brain has a new chip with all his old memories inside it along with the guidens system I made him, a stabler imagination so he can remember things better and won't get fantasy and reality confused." He exclaimed with a proud smile on his face. Dib stared at the devise while Zim tinkered with it. Well if it keeps him busy and isn't world threatening I guess it's fine. He stared down at his feet and closed his eyes. He could see the red orbes behind his eye lids and it made him that much more frustrated. Eyes they have to be there was a mouth under them. But they glowed in the dark like head lights. Why do I want to call them eyes is it logic or have I seen them, remember just if I could remember.

The bus stopped and one by one the students got off. Zim put his gadget away in his pak then kicked Dib so he'd get off the bus. The two walked off with miss bitters behind them. Dib looked up at the gaint building that looked like it only had two levels. "Alright now comes the disgusting part you have to hold hands with your travelbuddy the whole time your inside" she told them. Zim and Dib jolted in alarm. Zehta raised her hand "miss bitters what if one of us has to pee do we still have to hold hands" she asked. "Fine the only time you don't have to hold hands is when your using the bathroom and when your inside the black hall" a small smirk arose on her face briefly when she mentioned the device. "Now grab your partners hand no exceptions" she glared at Dib and Zim who stood behind the class. Dib groaned and held his hand out between him and Zim. He looked at miss bitters. When Zim didn't take his hand right away he glanced at the smaller. Zim stared at the hand with wide eyes. He brought a his hand up slowly and grabbed dibs. A purple color stretched across his cheeks making Dib confused. "Let's go" she turned and the class started to fallow her. Great now I have to spend the day holding zims hand well I guess this will make it easier to keep him from stealing anything. Dib spread his fingers and moved them around till they were intertwined with zims. Huh three fingers, three almost claw like fingers or is that just his gloves.

"Hey look zims blushing", "what that's not blush it's purple", " ya but remember he has a skin condition that makes him green so mabey he blushes purple" Dib heard a few whisper and snicker. He looked up at the classmates then at Zim. Zim glared at them, Dib couldn't help but notice the now purple cheeks on zims face. He chuckled "Zim are you blushing" Zim glared at him and Dib knew he'd yell. "Lies it's lies I say" he shouted. "Zim is just sick ya very sick Zim is the sickest" he mumbled. Dib stared at him a little confused by the sudden change in volume. The tour guid began to talk and the group stopped to listen but Dib doubted anyone was actually listening. He looked up at the thing she was talking about. It was a large ball of electricity but Dib didn't care to listen to her. He looked at Zim who was staring away from Dib and at the space beside his shoulder. Dib could see purple starting to creep up on zims neck by his wig. Sick does that mean irkens turn purple when they get sick and if so is it contagious. Will I get infected is it an alien virius or human if so then how will Zim react is the purple a symptom of this certain virus or is it something that happens to all irkens. Dib continued to question himself about the 'sickness' Zim had. He didn't realize they had started moving again, he didn't realize that miss bitters made them walke at the front of the class becuase of zims angry outbursts. But most of all he did realize that Zim was squizing his hand tightly.

Zim turned to him after two hours "stop staring at me" he whispered. Dib jolted back to reality, he looked around and found they were in a small room with food stands on the walls.the students sat on couches with their friends with food in their hands or were buying food from the stands. Dib looked back at Zim who was now his normal green. Zim turned on his heel and walk away clearly mad. Most of the seats were taken and anytime Dib glanced at a spot the people around it would glare at him and fill the spot up with their bags. He sighed and walked to the small bench in the corner that zim sat down at. He sat down and rubed his face with his hands. He moved his glasses off his nose for a second. He was so tired and his mind wouldn't turn off. He opened his back and took out a brown bag. He took out a sandwhich he made the night before and a juice box. He took a bit out of the sandwhich then realized he was being watched. He looked at zim who had been staring at him with a perplexed look. Zims cheeks turned slightly purple and he looked away, biting into a sandwhich with the irken symbol on it. "Is that any good" Dib asked. The alien looked at him then swallowed the food in his mouth. He dropped off a peice of the sandwhich and handed it to Dib. "You tell me" he smirked. Dib glared at the piece debating whether or not to take it. He hasitintly took the piece and snuffed it in his mouth. Instantly his mouth started to sting horrably and he looked around for a trash can. He quickly got up and ran to the nearest trash can while zim laughed. Dib spat the piece out then walked back to the irken that was still laughing "was it good" he said breathlessly. Dib just rolled his eyes and sat back down. He took a drink of his juice to stop the stinging. Zims laughter quited and it became silent, aside from the chatter coming from the other students. The human stared at his bag as he took a bite from his own sandwhich. He noticed zims feet moving in a nervous manner. Thats odd normally his feet stay a good few inches apart they never sit with the right one slightly over top the left. Somethings really wrong. Well he did say he was sick but even so he'd still sit in the confident way he always does.   
"Lunch is over" yelled miss bitters. Everyone started packing up and getting ready to continue the tour. Dib zipped up his bag, he heard a mechanical like noise that told him zim had put away his lunch. The two stood to join the others. The class was holding hands and Dib remembered he had to hold zims hand. "Lets go we have three more lessons before the black hall" miss litters called. Dib grabbed zims hand making the aliens breath hitch. He looked at the smaller, curious bybthe noise. Zim coughed to clear his throat "sick very sick" he told as they joined the others. The purple color was now spread across the middle of his face. It was faint but if you were close to him you could tell it was there. Miss bitters made them stand at the from of the class again. They walked with the class to another section that with piles of mechanical junk. The woman took a small piece from one pile and started explaining what it was and what it was supppst to do. Dib could feel himself getting tired. He looked around trying to find something to acupie his mind. There was a banner hanging on a door that said 'black hall'. I wonder just how small the black hall is. I really hope no one screams I hate it when people scream when they turn off the lights in the auditorium. Its annoying they think it's so funny. He turned his attention back to the tour guide. She held something small. "This was suppost to be a pepper launcher. It was support to well launch pepper with great accuracy." She pointed it at zim and started fiddling with it to show the buttons you we're supposed to hit. Unexpectely a small squirt of pepper came out of it and hit zim in the eyes. He shreiked in pain and closed his eyes as he whipped it off his face. "Oh looks like it still works sometimes that happens ah Louise" she called to a gaurd. "Dib your travelbuddy is shreiking in pain take him to the bathroom and make it stop" miss bitters pointed to the bathroom. Dib pulled zimin the direction of the bathroom while the class muttered. They walked inside and imidiatly they let go of eachothers hand. Zim opened his eyes and brought a hand to his right eye. He took out his contact then moved to take out his other contact. The arms from his pak stretched out. One arm took his contacts then disappeared and the other gave him a cloth. He whipped his face and eyes with the cloth. Dib cringed slightly at the action. "At least I was wearing contacts, but those we're zims only contacts" he muttered to himself. "Why don't you just wash them" Dib smirked knowing the answer. "You know why filth now let's go I want this tripbuddys over with" he held his hand out to Dib. "What are you going to tell everyone" he asked and took zims hand. The purple color returned to his face and he looked away from Dib. "Irritated eyes" he told then pushed open the door. Dib couldn't help but smirk as they rejoined the group. "Zim your hidious go stand in the back so I don't have to look at you" miss bitters told him. They walked to the back as the students all expressed disqust with zims apearince. "Insulent humans, should feel greatful to view zim in all his glorey" Dib chuckled at him. He heard zim hiss at his amusement but kept looking forward with a smile on his face. The lady continued to tell everyone what certain things did but none of them worked. After three hours of explaining she was finally done.   
"Alright now if you'll just fallow me the last thing on our agenda is the black hall yay" she sang. The whole class groaned with anoyince and panic. "What is the black hall" zim whispered. "Its this small metal dome with a flat floor. They force the whole tour group inside then they turn it on" Dib told as the lady opened the door and the kids stepped inside. "What does it do" zim asked. They walked inside the room. It was white and empty aside from the spher that sat in the middle of the room. "Its tips" din said. "Alright after you walk in this door it will automatically lock and after three minutes the door on the other side will unlock and that's where you'll exit OK inside now" she opens the door and the kids slowly started walking inside. "Hurry now" she giggled. Dib and zim where the last ones inside. Once they were inside the woman closed the door and it locked. Now it was pitch black and panic murms filled the air. Just like my dream pitch black right before the Ruby red orbes appear. But they won't appear I am awake not dreaming. A few people screamed then laughed just like he expected. "Typical" he said. "Insulent" zim started as he glared at the people in front of him. "Try anoying" Dib told him also looking at the crampt crowed in front of him. There was barely any room in the sphr but still enough for zim to step forward. Dib watched the little aliens back. A loud noise of gears turning screeched over the panicked murmes. Suddenly the sphr was jerked to the left and Dib collided with the wall. The wind was knocked out of him as someone fell on top of him. Students fell beside him and collided with one another with loud screams. Dib took in a deep breath and looked down. His heart almost stopped dead in his chest at the sight. He was staring at bright Ruby red orbes like the ones in his dreams. Ruby red wha- who do they belong to is it an allusion did I get knocked out. I am I dreaming no I am to tired to be dreaming. Then their here so they are eyes but who's wait are my eyes closed. He blinked a few times then the sphr jerked the other way and everyone went flying. He fell on top of the creature with Ruby orbs. They layed on a few kids. Dib could feel himself breathing hard from exitment or panic he wasn't sure. "This is stupid" he heard the orbs speak and it clicked. Zim. This is zim. The shpr tilted again. He fell back onto the wall with zim on top of him. The red orbs looked up at him and his face heated up. It was zim he was the thing in my dreams. He was the one happy to see me. "Dib-human your watch" he heard. "What" he asked then looked at his arm with the watch on it but it was no use he couldn't see a thing. He felt a claw like hand grab his wrist and his heart sped up even more. "Two minutes left" he said then let the wrist go. Dib was about to ask a question but the sphr tipped and theybwemt flying. His glasses fell off when he collided with zim. "My glasses" he went to grab them but ended up grabbing a kids shoulder. "Zim has them" he stared at the Ruby red eyes. I can't take my eyes off his but why is it because I finally found the orbes that haunt my dreams or is it that they scare me. No I am not afraid their just so...so. zim wrapped his arms around Dib and as the sphr tilted they ran to the wall. This time the wind was knocked out of either of them. Zim smiled and looked up at Dib "ha" he said in triumph. Hipnotic.   
A minute later the sphr set itself properly on the floor making all the kids fall. The door opened and kids started standing and walking out groaning and moaning in pain. Zim fixed his wig as he stood. Dib got up as a voice echoed inside the sphr "don't forget to hold your buddy's hand when you exit the black hall." Dib went to grab zims hand but the alien was being something. He handed Dib his glasses then took the humans hand in his. "There now praise zim for holding the thing you need to see" they walked out I not the bright room. "You mean my glasses, tch thanks" zims face turned purple as he looked at the human. Dib smiled at him, staring into his Ruby red eyes. "Aw zim held his boyfriends glasses", "we look at the way dibs staring at him", "ech loser love I think I amgona be sick" the class started to say. Dib blushed he knew he was. Before any of them could say anything miss bitters yelled at them as they walked outside to the bus "be quite all of you." The class was quite and everyone stared forward except Dib who was staring at zims eyes. "Quit staring at me" he whispered. "About time you recovered I was getting lonely" he chuckled to himself. Zim looked at him with annoyed confusion as they let go of each others hands and got on the bus.


	8. poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: warning attempt suicide.

Broken that's what Zim is, a broken defective irk. Even the tallest could see that Zim wasn't right, that Zim didn't belong. I should have listened at least then I wouldn't be a broken joke. Its cold but I feel like I am rising like someone is pulling Zim. 'Zim' I hear the voice of course it be him. The Dib he's holding Zim holding a devective being. If he could see how broken I am would he still hold me, would he still cry for Zim if he knew all of the terrable things wrong with Zim. My desire to please anything other then the tallests is one, zims emotions running his choises is another. Zims lack of understanding of logical information. So many things wrong with Zim that make me broken. 'Zim' he calls again but it's usless Zim can't speak. If he knew I wasn't perfect would he cast me aside like the tallest. It's doesn't matter he'd give zim up to the earth arthoraties once Im dead. He'll get the praise he wants the reconision he deserves. At least Zim will be good for something. At least Zim can-.   
Dib forced his fingers down zims throat as he held him up agenst his own shoulder. With in a few seconds Zim vomited and a few pink pills came out of his mouth. His body shook voilently as he coughed up a few more pills. Dib forced his fingers down the aliens throat again making him vomit up pills along with stomach acid. "How many Zim" he yelled. Zim clinched his fist on dibs shoulder to support himself as another wave of vomit left him. He coughed and wheezed and shook. "One more" Dib told him. Zim turned to him with a pleading look. "Just one more" he said then put his fingers back into he aliens mouth. Zim vomited again this time landing it on Dib and himself. There was only one pill in the mix this time. Zim spat and coughed tears now running down his face. He wrapped his arm around Dib and started crying onto his shoulder. Dib held him closer and rubbed his back. "Shh it's OK Zim it's gonna be OK" he whispered. "C-computer clean ahhaha up this mmmmess" he forced himself to say.   
Pathatic am I the way I cling to the human for life. I should be dead I have to be dead it's the only way to atton for my transgressions. But here I am alive hanging onto the human as if... if I let him go I'll find that I really am dead. Zim is scared so scared zim never wants to do this again not like this. But I have to atton for what I've done what Zim is. 'Its OK Zim your OK your save now' safe? Zim- Zim is safe? In the dibs arms yes zim is safe. As long as he holds me, Zim will always be safe. Please don't let go for Zim might fall apart if you do.


End file.
